Hadiah Tidak Nampak
by Koyuki Uzumaki
Summary: Naruto yang mengajak Hinata mengerjakan tugas bersama di rumah Lee ternyata merencanakan sesuatu untuk dikatakan kepada Hinata. Lalu, apa hubungannya dengan 'hadiah tidak nampak? Simak di dalam! Warning: semi full dialog dan pastinya AU. Happy birthday, Hinata-Hime!


**WARN: beberapa idols saya lewat (?), sekalian promosiin mereka XD *digampar se-FFn***

**.**

**Hadiah Tidak Nampak**

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

_"Ehm... Hinata, nanti sore temani aku ngerjain PR, ya!"_

_"Hah? A-ano..."_

_"Naze? Nggak bisa, ya?"_

_"Aa—Bu-bukan!"_

_"Nah, terus?"_

_"A-aku bisa! Aku akan menemanimu nanti. Hehe..."_

_"Wah~ Arigatou, Hinata!"_

_"Ha-hai, Naruto-kun..."_

**.**

Pada suatu sore di Konoha JHS saat jam menunjukkan pukul 16.55, di mana seluruh ekskul sore itu—futsal, paduan suara, dan _cheerleaders_—belum selesai, terkecuali _scrabble_.

Drap! Drap! Drap!

Naruto yang mengikuti ekskul scrabble turun dari lantai dua melalui tangga dengan tergesa-gesa sambil berkali-kali melihat jam tangannya. Sesampainya di bawah, ia melihat Tenten yang sedang menunggu (re: memperhatikan) Neji yang mengikuti ekskul futsal secara diam-diam, sekalian menunggu temannya, Lee, yang belum selesai paduan suara.

"Eh, hei, Tenten!" seru Naruto membuyarkan Tenten yang konsentrasi memperhatikan Neji.

"Eh, iya! Ada apa, Naruto?" jawab Tenten agak kaget.

"Aku mau minta tolong, bisa sampaikan ke Shikamaru kalau aku nggak bisa pulang bareng dia."

"Err, bilang sama teman paduan suaranya saja," usul Tenten.

"Tapi, bagaimana? Masa' aku harus ke kelas mereka?" Naruto bingung.

"Nah, ini, ada Sakura," kata Tenten yang melihat Sakura barusan keluar dari kelas yang dipakai untuk ekskul paduan suara. Lalu kembali melihat Neji.

"Oh, iya, Sakura!" Naruto melambai sambil memanggil Sakura yang masih jauh.

Sakura berjalan mendekat. "Ada apa, Naruto?" tanyanya.

"Ehm, bisa minta tolong sampaikan ke Shikamaru, aku nggak bisa pulang bareng dia. Soalnya aku mau ngerjain tugas," jelas Naruto. _'Mana besok pula dikumpulnya...' _batinnya dalam hati.

"Oh, begitu. Ya sudah, nanti aku bilang," Sakura mengiyakan.

"Hah? Mau? Makasih, ya, Sakura!" Naruto berbinar-binar.

"Iya, sama-sama," Sakura membalas sambil tersenyum.

"Sip~"

Sakura lalu melanjutkan jalannya. Ternyata, ia berjalan menuju toilet yang kita ketahui ia pasti akan buang air kecil.

"Ne, Tenten. Aku takut si Shika marah." Naruto kembali panik. "Aku tunggu saja, nih?"

"Apa?" Tenten sadar karena mendengar suara Naruto samar-samar.

"... Bukan apa-apa." Naruto lesu.

"Yah, marah, nih..." goda Tenten.

"Nggak, kok. Salahku sendiri, asal buat janji, tahunya nggak bisa ditepati," kata Naruto menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

"Hm, ya sudahlah. Maaf, ya, aku nggak dengar kata-katamu tadi," sesal Tenten juga.

"Ya, nggak apa, kok," balas Naruto.

Sakura keluar dari toilet. Dia kembali berjalan menuju arah Naruto dan Tenten, tapi, kali ini sambil melihat ke arah anak-anak ekskul futsal. Sepertinya, dia juga melihat 'seseorang' seperti Tenten. Dan sayangnya...

"Sakura! Tolong, ya! Sampaikan ke Shikamaru!" seru Naruto saat Sakura sudah di depannya dan membuat Sakura tidak lagi memandang 'seseorang' itu.

"Ck. Aku jadi kaget kau buat." Sakura agak merajuk. "Iya. Kau tenang saja, nanti aku bilang, kok," tambahnya lagi.

"_Yosh_! Kalau gitu, makasih lagi, ya, Sakura!" Naruto membungkukkan badannya.

"Iya, sama-sama..." jawab Sakura malas.

"Oke, aku pulang duluan, ya! _Jaa_, _minna_~" Naruto berlari meninggalkan Tenten dan Sakura melewati gerbang untuk pulang.

"Dah~ Hati-hati di jalan~" balas Tenten tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari Neji yang baru saja mencetak sebuah gol.

"Cie, yang baru bikin gol..." sindir Sakura.

"E-eh? Sa-Sakura tahu?" Tenten langsung _blushing_ dan salah tingkah.

"Haha, kelihatan, kok!" Sakura membela diri.

"Huuu, 'Sasuke'..." balas Tenten tidak mau kalah.

"Lho? Tenten tahu darimana pula?" Sakura ikut kaget.

"Kelihatan, kok..." cibir Tenten tertawa.

"Huuu, dasar Tenten... Tapi, jangan keras-keras, nanti ketahuan, hehe..." Sakura nyengir.

"Haha, iya, iya~" Tenten mengacungkan ibu jarinya.

"Sip. Aku balik dulu, ya," pamit Sakura.

"Oke!" Tenten mengangguk.

**.**

Selama di perjalanan hingga hampir sampai di rumah, Naruto terus melihat jam tangannya karena sudah melewati batas waktu perjanjian. Dia pun berinisiatif mempersingkat waktu dengan berlari-lari. Tidak peduli dan takut jika di kemudian hari dia terkena penyakit jantung atau sejenisnya, tetap dipaksakannya berlari untuk Hinata...

**.**

Sampai di rumah, Naruto telah melihat Hinata duduk di kursi di teras rumah Naruto.

"_Konbanwa_... Hinata..." sapa Naruto sambil mengatur nafas, masih kelelahan. "Sudah lama menunggu? Maaf, ya," ia membuka gerbang lalu berjalan menuju teras.

"Ko-_konbanwa_, Naruto-kun. Tidak. A-aku baru datang, kok. Tenang saja. Haha," balas Hinata terbata-bata seperti biasa sambil menyunggingkan senyumnya.

"Betul?" tanya Naruto tidak percaya seraya membuka sepatu dan kaus kakinya. "_Yokatta_~ Tapi, maaf, ya, sudah membuatmu menunggu. Padahal aku yang buat janji," katanya lagi sambil menyengir dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"I-iya, Naruto-kun. Da-_daijoubu_..." balas Hinata.

"Baiklah. Tunggu sebentar, ya. Aku mau mandi dulu," pamit Naruto. "Kalau boleh, masuk saja dulu," Naruto mempersilahkan.

"A-ah, tidak usah. Aku di sini saja. Nggak apa-apa, kok," elak Hinata.

"Ya sudahlah, terserahmu saja. Sekali lagi, maaf, ya, kau harus menungguku mandi lagi!" Naruto membungkukkan badannya karena merasa bersalah.

"... Ti-tidak usah membungkuk begitu, Naruto-kun... Nggak apa-apa, kok. Aku nggak keberatan." balas Hinata lagi.

"Haha, baiklah. Aku permisi dulu!" pamit Naruto, lalu masuk ke dalam.

Hinata hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

Beberapa menit setelah Naruto masuk, sang ibu, Kushina Uzumaki, keluar menuju teras untuk melihat Hinata.

"Lho? Hinata-chan? Kenapa masih di sini? Bukannya tadi sudah disuruh Naruto-kun masuk?" tanya Kushina.

"A-ano, Kushina-basan, ta-tadi memang saya yang tolak," jawab Hinata merendah.

"Kenapa? Di dalam, 'kan, lebih enak?" tanya Kushina lagi. "Terus, nggak usah pakai 'saya', 'aku' saja, ya," lanjutnya sambil tersenyum.

"Err... Sa—aku mau menghirup udara segar, hehe," Hinata kehabisan kata-kata. _'Bodoh, Hinata. Jawaban pasaran...'_ batinnya. Sebenarnya, memang dia mau duduk di luar saja. Dia tidak terbiasa masuk ke rumah orang yang belum pernah ia datangi.

"Oh," Kushina mengangguk. "Kalau begitu, dari sebelum Naruto sampai, kamu, 'kan, sudah 'menghirup udara segar'. Jadi, sekarang, ayo, masuk~!" ajaknya bersemangat sambil menarik Hinata berdiri.

"... A-_arigatou_, Kushina-basan..." Hinata akhirnya luluh dengan ajakan Kushina. Mereka berdua lalu masuk ke dalam.

"Nah," Kushina dan Hinata duduk di ruang tamu. "Hinata-chan mau minum apa?" tawar Kushina.

"Ti-tidak usah, Kushina-basan," tolak Hinata lagi. "Aku dan Naruto, 'kan, sebentar lagi mau pergi."

"Nggak apa-apa! Naruto-nya juga belum selesai mandi, kok!" Kushina memaksa Hinata agar tidak segan di rumah orang lain.

"Hai, Hinata! Kaa-san!" Naruto muncul tiba-tiba dari pintu kamarnya.

"Haha, Naruto-nya sudah siap, Kushina-basan," Hinata tertawa kecil.

"Huh!" Kushina cemberut. "Hei, Naruto! Kenapa kau sudah siap? Aku baru saja mau menawarkan minuman ke Hinata-chan! Dasar anak tidak sopan!" amuknya tiba-tiba pada Naruto.

"Eh? Apa-apaan kaa-san tiba-tiba menyalahkanku? Terserahku, 'kan, mau selesai mandinya kapan!" lawan Naruto sambil berjalan menuju Kushina dan Hinata.

"..." Hinata diam, kebingungan, dan agak takut.

"Tapi, biasanya, kau mandi agak lama! Kenapa tiba-tiba sekarang cepat?" balas Kushina lagi. "Kau tidak mandi, yaaa?" ancamnya.

"... A-aku, 'kan, mau pergi sama Hinata!" Naruto tiba-tiba ragu menjawab. "Masa' aku harus membuat Hinata menunggu lagi? Lagian, aku mandi betulan, kok! Hanya, agak kupercepat!" kilahnya lagi.

"Ma-maaf..." Hinata berkata pelan.

"Hah? Apa? Hinata-chan, kamu tidak usah minta maaf!" bela Kushina. "Ini semua salah Naruto!"

"Apa? Kenapa jadi aku?" Naruto tidak terima. "Hinata, tidak apa-apa, ini salah kaa-san!" balasnya lagi. "Sudahlah, ayo, kita pergi, Hinata!" Naruto akhirnya berhenti memulai lagi.

"I-iya, Naruto-kun..." Hinata bangkit berdiri, lalu berjalan menuju pintu diikuti Naruto.

"Naruto... Kau yakin sudah membawa semua?" tanya Kushina seperti memberikan kode.

"Pastinya, 'hanya' _flashdisk_ dan _handphone_ saja masa' aku harus lupa..." jawab Naruto dengan kode juga.

"?" Hinata yang sudah di depan pintu agak curiga. "... Kami pamit dulu, Kushina-basan..." katanya dari depan pintu.

"Ya, hati-hati di jalan," jawab Kushina dari dalam.

**.**

Di bawah terangnya matahari langit sore, Naruto dan Hinata berjalan pelan. Mereka menyamakan langkahnya. Masih hening. Masing-masing pihak belum mendapatkan ide untuk memulai bicara dengan topik yang akan diceritakan.

Tap tap

Setelah beberapa menit, akhirnya Hinata memulai dialog.

"A-ano, Naruto-kun," ungkapnya. "Se-sebenarnya, kita ini mau ke mana?" Mereka tetap melanjutkan berjalan.

"Kita... Mau ke rumah Lee!" jawab Naruto riang, lalu menjadikan kedua tangannya sebagai sandaran kepala seperti _style_ biasanya.

"O-oh," Hinata bergumam. "Me-memangnya, kita mau ngapain di sana-maksudnya, kita mau mengerjakan tugas apa?" ulangnya mengoreksi kalimatnya tadi.

"Eto, tugas yang mencari biografi artis kesukaan~" Naruto mengacungkan jari telunjuknya sambil sedikit berpose mengingat-ingat. "Yang mata pelajarannya Kurenai-sensei, lho~" sambungnya.

"O-oh, i-itu..." Hinata hanya menjawab pelan dan singkat.

"Iya... Kau sudah siap, Hinata?" tanya Naruto balik, basa-basi. "Kau buat apa?"

"A-aku... Nana Mizuki..." Hinata sepertinya agak malu mengatakannya. "Dia _seiyuu_ _anime_..."

"Oh... Keren, kok!" Naruto menyetujui.

"Haha, a-_arigatou_, Naruto-kun," Hinata _blushing_. "Ka-kalau Naruto-kun buat apa?" tanyanya memberanikan diri.

"Aku... Lihat saja nanti di rumah Lee! Haha~" Naruto men-troll Hinata sambil tertawa penuh kemenangan.

_'Astaga...'_ Hinata membatin sambil sedikit _sweatdropped_.

**.**

Naruto dan Hinata sudah sampai di depan rumah Lee, si murid 'semangat masa muda' itu. Rumah Lee menyilaukan(?). Gerbangnya berwarna kuning-jingg belang garis-garis. Dinding rumahnya berwarna hijau muda dan biru langit dengan motif abstrak. Begitu juga dengan perabotan di terasnya.

"PERMISIII!" teriak Naruto dari luar gerbang rumah Lee. "LEE! APA KAU DI RUMAAAH?"

Syuuut... Tep!

Dari pintu rumah, si alis tebal itu salto dan koprol dengan beberapa gaya dan mendarat dengan mulus tepat di depan gerbang untuk menemui Naruto dan Hinata.

"..." Si kuning dan lavender cengo.

"Yo. Hai, Naruto, Hinata!" Lee mengucapkan salam seraya membuka gerbangnya.

Naruto dan Hinata masuk ke dalam masih dengan keadaan cengo, masih mencerna apa yang barusan mereka lihat.

"... Lee..." Naruto mengucapkan nama Lee dengan nada datar sedatar lantai rumah kita.

Lee menutup gerbang. "Ya? Ada apa, Naruto?" tanya Lee polos sambil menoleh kembali ke arah orang yang memanggilnya.

"Tadi... Barusan..." Naruto menunjuk-nunjuk Lee (masih) dengan tatapan tidak percaya. "Lompat... Salto..."

"Oh, yang itu, itu sudah biasa, lho~" pamer Lee.

"O-oh..." Naruto hanya menjawab singkat.

"Ya sudah, ayo, masuk!" ajak Lee yang tidak mengerti isi hati Naruto dan Hinata saat itu.

"..." Yah, masih cengo, mereka masuk ke dalam rumah Lee yang juga meriah seperti luarnya.

-Di dalam rumah Lee-

Naruto kembali bersemangat. Tugas dari Kurenai-sensei kali ini benar-benar membuatnya sangat ambisius untuk mengekspresikan perasaannya. Melihat _laptop_ Lee yang hidup dan tergeletak di meja ruang tamu, ia langsung mencelat (?) untuk menguasai barang tersebut.

"Lee! Aku izin pakai, ya!" pinta Naruto langsung mengklik-klik dan membuka _browser_ internet.

"Sip!" Lee mengangkat ibu jarinya. "Hinata, kau duduk di sini temani Naruto, ya. Aku mau buat minuman untuk kita bertiga sebentar," katanya langsung berjalan menuju dapur.

"Ma-_matte_, Lee-san! Aku ikut membantumu!" mohon Hinata berdiri tegak. _'Mana tahan aku berduaan dengan Naruto-kun, bisa-bisa pingsan, buat malu...'_

"Ya, sudah," Lee mempersilahkan Hinata berjalan bersama dengannya ke dapur.

Tinggallah Naruto sendirian ditemani _laptop_ dan alunan lagu-lagu kesukaan Lee yang disusunnya dengan rapi dalam _playlist_ Winamp-nya.

"Hm. Sial. Padahal tadi kesempatan..." gumam Naruto pelan menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak. "Ya sudahlah, nanti saja. Lagian, aku juga sudah berencana bersama Lee." Ia kemudian melanjutkan lagi berseluncur di dunia internet.

-Di dapur-

"Hinata, kau, 'kan, tamu. Masa' ikut membuat minuman, sih?" Lee merasa bersalah.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa, Lee-san," Hinata menenangkan Lee. "La-lagian, apa salahnya membantu?"

"Haha, iya, juga, sih." Lee mengusap kepalanya.

Hinata tersenyum sambil melanjutkan membuat minuman.

"Ada alasan lain?" tanya Lee 'memancing'.

"A-aku tidak bisa-"

"Tidak bisa kenapa?"

"-Eh, bu-bukan!" Hinata sadar karena keceplosan.

"Sudahlah, beritahu saja." Lee membujuk. "Kalau denganku, rahasia dijamin terjaga, kok!"

"Betul?" Hinata tidak yakin.

"100% betul!"

"A-aku... Suka sama Naruto-kun..." Hinata mengaduk minuman sambil _blushing_ berat. "Lee-san, 'kan, tahu aku orangnya bagaimana... Jadi..."

"Oh, jadi kau suka Naruto!" seru Lee agak keras, TIDAK SENGAJA.

"A-aa, Lee-san, ja-jangan terlalu keras..." Hinata panik seketika, memandangi sekelilinya kalau-kalau Naruto ada di dekat mereka, mendengar percakapan mereka.

"Err, maaf, hehe." Lee menggaruk kepalanya lagi.

"Ya, tak apa."

"Nah, selesai." Lee menaruh ketiga gelas berisi teh susu itu di atas nampan. "Ayo, kita ke depan. Maaf sudah merepotkan!"

"Ya, tidak apa, Lee-san."

Mereka pun berjalan perlahan menuju ruang tamu untuk mengerjakan tugas bersama Naruto lagi. Lee langsung meletakkan nampan itu di atas meja dan membaginya masing-masing untuk Hinata, Naruto, dan dirinya sendiri.

"Oi, sudah selesai?" tegur Lee. "Awas, ya, kalau kau buka yang tidak-tidak," ancamnya bercanda.

"Huu, kau kira aku seperti Jiraiya-sensei? Plis, deh." Naruto menolak pernyataan Lee barusan dan menatapnya dengan alis mengernyit. "Belum, tunggu sebentar, tinggal cari gambar-gambar mereka yang paling _kawaii_ saja~" matanya kembali menuju layar.

"Hah? _Kawaii_?" Lee kaget. "Kau cari _idol_ _group_ juga?" selidiknya.

"Haha, jelas." Naruto menjawab enteng tanpa mengalihkan pandangan.

"Siapa?" Lee penasaran.

"Morning Musume."

"Oh... _Yokatta_..." Lee mengelus dadanya.

Naruto mengklik sesuatu, seperti ingin mengakhiri pencariannya. "Memangnya kenapa kau tanya begitu?" Ia menatap Lee juga akhirnya.

"Tadinya kukira AKB48 juga~" jawabnya.

"Yah, aku juga suka AKB48, tapi sudah agak _mainstream_, tapi, aku masih suka, kok! Aku suka sama Tomochin~" jelas Naruto. "Tapi, karena aku lebih nge-fans sama MoMusu duluan, jadinya begitu~"

"Ja-jadi, ternyata Naruto-kun sama Lee-san itu _wota_, ya?" tanya Hinata memberanikan diri.

"Aku bukan _wota_, sih. Tidak sanggup. Cuma fans berat saja," jawab Lee.

"Aku juga~" Naruto ikut menjawab. "Ingin, sih, jadi _wota_. Tapi, tidak sanggup juga. Jadi, tetap hanya fans berat saja."

"Ooh. A-aku juga suka mereka..." aku Hinata.

"Kau suka siapa, Hinata?" Lee langsung bertanya tanpa basa-basi.

"Di-di MoMusu paling suka Sayumin-san, di AKB48 suka Yukirin..." jawab Hinata.

"Woooh, aku juga suka Yukirin-chan!" Lee berapi-api. "Tapi oshimen-ku tetap Mayuyu-chan! Wahaha!" katanya sambil mengeluarkan tawa yang membahana.

"Aku! Kalau di MoMusu paling suka sama Reinyan-chan dan Yasshii-chan~" Naruto ikut _fanboying_-an.

"Wahaha... Ternyata kita bertiga sama-sama beridola juga, ternyata," Lee mengepalkan tangannya.

"Aku juga punya 'idola' yang betul-betul idola, selain si kaa-san..." Naruto berkata dengan nada dramatis.

"Si-siapa, Naruto-kun?" Hinata tersentak dan langsung bertanya.

"Hinata. Hinata Hyuuga." Naruto tersenyum damai sambil berjalan dari depan _laptop_ menuju tempat duduk dan duduk bersama Hinata.

"..." Hinata (lagi-lagi) _blushing_ luar biasa, matanya terbuka dengan pancaran yang ingin menyampaikan bahwa dia tidak percaya.

"_Yatta_aa~ Good job, Naruto!" Lee tiba-tiba menebarkan kertas-kertas kecil ke arah Naruto dan Hinata yang dia dapat entah dari mana.

"Ho-_hontou_ ni, Na-Naruto-kun?" Hinata masih tidak percaya.

"Pastilah. Nih, hehe," Naruto mengeluarkan coklat batangan dari saku celananya. "Selamat ulang tahun, Hinata-chan! Maaf, cuma bisa kasih ini hadiah 'nampak'-nya, hadiah 'tidak nampak'-nya sudah kukasih perasaanku sama Hinata-chan, hehe," Naruto menggaruk kepalanya.

"Naruto gombal, pemirsaaa~" Lee mengejek dengan memakai TOA.

"Heh, berisik kau, Lee!" sewot Naruto.

"Terima! Terima! Terima!" teriak Lee sekali lagi dengan maksud Hinata harus memberikan jawaban pada Naruto, walaupun pada dasarnya Naruto tidak bertanya apa-apa.

"Na-Naruto-kun... A-aku juga..." Hinata berusaha menjawab. "Na-Naruto-kun ga da-_daisuki_..."

"AKHIRNYAAA~!" Lee melanjutkan berteriak-teriak gaje.

"Hinata-chan ga _daisuki_ mo!" ucap Naruto bahagia, dan tanpa sadar langsung memeluk Hinata erat-erat, kayak pegang balon di lagu anak-anak itu, lho.

_'Pusing...'_

"Wah! Hinata! Naruto, bahayaaa!" teriak Lee yang berniat mengatakan sebuah kode.

Naruto langsung melepaskan Hinata, kaget. "Hah? Ada apa, Lee?" tanyanya.

"Ah, bukan, sekarang sudah hampir pukul 19.15, wkwk." jawab Lee dengan tawa khas anak gaul di SMS.

"Baka, Lee!" Naruto marah. "Ah, yang penting NaruHina sudah jadi~" katanya senang.

"_Jadi_? Apa maksudnya itu?" tanya Lee bingung.

"Ah, pokoknya itulah," Naruto bingung harus menjawab apa. "Hinata-chan? _Daijoubu_ _ka_? Kok lemas begitu?"

"A-aku senang... A-_arigatou_, Naruto-kun..." Hinata hampir menangis, saking bahagianya.

"_Dou ita_, Hinata-chan~"

"Naruto, itu sudah selesai? Sudah di-_save_?" tanya Lee mengalihkan pembicaraan karena tenggorokannya sudah sakit karena berteriak-teriak.

"Belum, tolong _save_-kan, ya, Lee. Kami mau langsung pulang." Naruto meneguk sampai habis minuman di gelasnya, begitu juga dengan Hinata.

"Hah~ Baiklah," Lee pasrah, tapi tetap melaksanakan perintah Naruto.

Sedangkan Naruto sudah berdiri dan berjalan ke depan pintu diikuti Hinata di belakangnya. Dalam beberapa detik, Lee juga sudah selesai urusannya dengan _flashdisk_ Naruto. Ia mencabut dari lubang colokan dan memberikannya pada Naruto.

"Terima kasih _laptop_-nya, ya, Lee! Kau sudah banyak membantuku," kata Naruto. "Dan Hinata."

"A-apa? Naruto-kun memanggilku?" Hinata sejenak mendengar ucapan Naruto.

"Ya, Lee yang membantuku untuk kasih hadiah yang 'tidak nampak' itu ke Hinata-chan," ungkap Naruto.

"Ja-jadi..."

"Sudahlah, Hinata," Lee menenangkan. "Kau, 'kan, awalnya memang suka juga sama Naruto!" ceplosnya.

"!"

"Eh? Itu benar, Hinata-chan?" Naruto juga ikut kaget.

"Se-sebenarnya, i-iya, Naruto-kun..." jawab Hinata (kembali) _blushing_.

"Baguslah! Ternyata kami ini memang jodoh, hahaha!"

"Hahaha..."

Naruto teringat sesuatu. "Oh, iya, Lee. Aku ke sini sekalian membayar hutangku karena kita tadi tidak jadi pulang bareng."

"Oh, oke, tidak masalah," Lee memaafkan.

Kemudian, mereka berdua pun diantar Lee sampai ke gerbang. Tapi, Lee tidak pakai acara salto-koprol seperti saat mereka datang sore tadi.

"Hati-hati di jalan~" pesan Lee sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Ya~"

**.**

Set

"Eh, Hinata-chan, mau ke mana?" tanya Naruto yang melihat Hinata tiba-tiba membelok berlawanan arah.

"Ru-rumahku ke arah sini, Naruto-kun," jawab Hinata.

"Eh, jangan!" cegah Naruto. "Ini sudah malam, perempuan bahaya kalau jalan sendirian malam-malam. Hinata-chan ke rumahku saja dulu, nanti diantar sama tou-san..." usulnya.

"Ta-tapi, nanti merepotkan," tolak Hinata.

"Tidak apa-apa, Hinata-chan, 'kan, sudah jadi '_hime_'-ku!" balas Naruto lagi, tidak mau kalah.

_'Astaga...'_ "Ba-baiklah..." Hinata menyerah. "Terima kasih, Naruto-kun..."

"Ya, sama-sama, Hime..." Naruto memamerkan giginya.

Hinata hanya tersenyum malu, tetapi perasaannya sangat senang.

**-Owari-**

**Yah, sekian dari saya. Maaf, isinya (hampir) full dialog, saya masih belum bisa buat deskripsi bagus walau udah belajar di sekolah m(_ _")m Dan maaf kalau ada typo berserakan m(_ _")m**

**OTANJOUBI OMEDETOU, HINATA HYUUGA a.k.a HIME-SAMA~ XD**

**Oh, ya, harusnya judulnya 'Naruto ga Daisuki!', lho. Terus, karena saya ingat ini ulang tahun Hinata, diganti lagi jadi 'Hinata ga Daisuki!'. Terus, waktu ngetik di bagian Naruto kasih cokelat, tiba-tiba saja terpikirkan kata-kata hadiah 'nampak' dan 'tidak nampak' itu, ternyata lebih cocok dimasukkan ke judulnya, hyahaha! XD -all: halah, sok cocok, padahal nggak...-**

**Waaa, hari ini chapter 615 keluar dan ada hints NaruHina romantiiis banget XD**

**Tapi, turut bergalau ria atas kepergian si jenius dari Konohagakure, Neji Hyuuga! DX**

**Aaaa, saya nggak terima Neji matiiii! DDDX**

**Tapi, itu sudah kehendaknya MK-sensei ;;w;;**

**Mind to RnR? XD**


End file.
